Grand Prix (Burnout Revenge)
A Grand Prix (GP) is a special event in Burnout Revenge comprised of at least three different races. Each race takes place in a different location and course. A GP event's races will typically take place on specific areas that have already been featured within the same rank. Such as the Harmless Rank GP which doesn't feature a race within Eternal City as it is not an individual event within Harmless Rank. Most GP events are made up of three tracks but a some of the later GP events feature four races. Winning on a track doesn't earn a medal for a player. Instead, their placing determines how many points they get. Finishing first earns a player six points, second gives then five, third gives then four and so on. The player only wins the GP event if he or she is on top of the leaderboard after the final race. Players only have the option to restart the entire GP instead of the individual races. Events Grand Prix 1 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Modified R165 ST: * Motor City Short Forwards (2 Laps) * Sunshine Keys Forwards (1 lap) * Angel Valley Forwards (1 lap) Grand Prix 2 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Custom M-Type ST: * White Mountain Reverse (1 lap) * Eternal City Long Reverse (1 lap) * Central Route Short Forwards (2 laps) Grand Prix 3 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Limited M-Type ST: * Eastern Bay Lower Link Forwards (2 Laps) * Central Route Long Forwards (1 Lap) * Lone Peak Reverse (1 Lap) Grand Prix 4 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Criterion M-Type ST: * Motor City Long Forwards (2 Laps) * Lone Peak Reverse (2 Laps) * Eternal City Short Forwards (3 Laps) Grand Prix 5 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Modified R185 DX: * Eternal City Short Forwards (3 Laps) * White Mountain Forwards (2 Laps) * Sunshine Keys Forwards (2 Laps) Grand Prix 6 Consists of 3 races. Prize car is the Works R190 DX: * Central Route Short Forwards (3 Laps) * Eastern Bay Lower Link Forwards (2 Laps) * White Mountain Forwards (2 Laps) Grand Prix 7 Consists of 4 races. Prize car is the Criterion R195 DX: * Lone Peak Reverse (2 Laps) * Motor City Long Forwards (2 Laps) * Sunshine Keys Forwards (2 Laps) * Eastern Bay Long Reverse (2 Laps) Grand Prix 8 Consists of 3 races. Prize is the Works R202 GT: * Eternal City Long Forwards (2 Laps) * White Mountain Reverse (2 Laps) * Motor City Long Reverse (2 Laps) Grand Prix 9 Consists of 3 races. Prize is the Tuned M-Type GT: * Eastern Bay Lower Link Reverse (3 Laps) * Central Route Short Forwards (3 Laps) * Angel Valley Forwards (2 Laps) Grand Prix 10 Consists of 4 races. Prize is the Logitech World Racer: * Eastern Bay Upper Link Reverse (2 Laps) * Central Route Short Reverse (3 Laps) * Eternal City Short Forwards (1 Lap) * Motor City Short Forwards (3 Laps) Category:Burnout Revenge events